LOVE AND WAR
by WOLF2390
Summary: When 4 friends join WWII by becoming pilots and wanting to fight for there country and finding love During the war..Shiznat,Chie/Aoi,Nina/Estien,Mai/Miakoto,Nao/Shisho and some other charachters Friendship,Love,Jealousy and War who will make it in the end
1. Chapter 1

this chapter may suck but it gets better so please read on

* * *

The year was 1941 the Nazis were going to war with the world, many teenagers wanted to fight for there countries, from all over people were joining there countries army from Japan to Russia, great Britain, Germany, but yet America didn't join until the fatal day of Dec.7, 1941 with a devastating hit on pearl harbor soon many young teenagers were joining the ranks,

And that's when it all started out with 4 friends who grow up together all there lives and looked after each other but when they heard about the attack on pearl harbor that's when there lives where going to change .the four friends felt some what devastated and wanted to help any way they could and living in such a small town with not much to do the youngest of the friends Maikoto had just got an idea...

Maikoto POV:

Maikoto wanting to help the most had decided she wanted to join the army but didn't know what rank to join ,She made her way down to the diner in town to meet up with her friends Chie,Natsuki, and Nao because she had some important news to tell them, as she walked in to the dinner and saw her friends she made her way to them and sat down at the booth her friends had already ordered for her knowing the young looking 17 year old had a bottomless stomach but as the food had arrived at the table Maikoto hadn't touched it and this shocked her friends,

Nao POV:

Nao being the very blunt one or being the one that says what ever is on her mind said "who are you what have you done with Maikoto"

Every became concern after naos statement cause Maikoto still hadn't touched her food and has not made any comment the 3 friends and sat there for a moment

Natsuki POV: Omg what wrong with maikoto I have never seen her turn down a meal in her life yet being this serious cause usually she a playful person

Chie POV: I have a feeling she going to say something about the war, I just know it

As Maikoto spoke Chie, Nao, and Natsuki were dazed by the words that came out of the 17 year olds mouth "I'm going to join the war" every one looked in shocked just sitting there for 5 minutes each in deep thought.

Naos pov: this is a joke right? She did not just say that

Chies pov: she looks determined so if we can't stop her might as well join her

Well with Natsuki being the hot head

Natsuki pov: omg she is out of here fucking mind, some one must have not been feeding her

Although natsuki was turning a dark red out of anger and was about to shout until the charming

Chei said: I'll go with you

Nao and Natsuki being in shock by Chies words in ultimate defeat with Natsuki knowing she wont be able to convinces her friends other wise, but knowing over the years they had always watched each others backs and never been apart from each other and thinking why start now decided to say "you know I'm not going to let you guys go to another country without me watching your backs"

That comment left nao in utter shock she couldn't stand it and made an out burst "are you guys mad!! Going to join the army with the possibilities of dying there" every one thought for a moment and stated yes, knowing nao was probably going to join them even with the loud outburst she just said...

Nao just look at them and said well if you guys are going I'm in cause there's going to be lots of hot nurses to woo all four of them started to laugh so as they sat there and ate they discussed when are they going to join and what rank do they want to join……they signed up the next day and were shipped 2 days later to Virginia and they were going to be Fighter Pilots in planes...

1942 A little over a year later they were located to Virginia to enduring all the hard training in becoming pilots. After the training they have been through Maikoto was now 18.Nao 19,Chie 19, and Natsuki being 20 they were in the top 5 rankings of there squadron,Chie being 2nd,

nao being 3rd, maikoto being 4th, and Natsuki they "Ice Wolf" showing know mercy toward any opponents trying to harm her friends or her self and being the number 1 pilot, they got there rankings by working together through out the training.

They had befriended another girl knows as the 5th ranking pilot Nina Wang being very cold at first when they meet during the training but soon warmed up to the awesome four and when those five pilots got in there planes and soared above the sky they were known as

"The Terrors of the Sky"

Through out the year in training .they had been many nurses to be wooed and Chie and Nao being known as the players was having a new girl every time they got a day off training but neither was ever satisfied.

Chie being charming and flirty to almost every girl that walked by giving a wink or a trademark smile and always in return getting a giggles and blushes she had many admires but none have keep her attention more than a day she was longing for someone to take her breath away,

Along with Nao always having a mischief grin and winking at nurses and local girls with a very seductive expressions with Nao being in Virginia for so long have found girls to be to easy she wanted a girl with attitude but yet a sweet side she doesn't want a girl to submit to her every request like many admires she needed no wanted a girl to have fire in her and still have a passionate side.

As for Natsuki and Maikoto they have found no desire in any of the nurse or local girls yes there were many cute ones that they have been attracted to but they both felt it was not worth it keeping admires away because Natsuki and Maikoto are know not to act on there emotional feelings so not to get attach knowing they were going to be shipped out soon.

As for Nina she was thinking about a nurse she had meet one night at a bar who's group had been shipped out a month before Nina finished her pilot training Nina had been lost with out words when the blond headed girl had told her they had gotten very close to each other over the year do to the fact they started out friends but were growing romantic feelings for each other but that came to an end when the blond headed nurse was given orders to be shipped out to England Nina was depressed that day before the beautiful nurse left .Nina made a promise to the nurse that she would see her again even

if it kills her, the blond head nurse made a the same promise as well even thou true feelings weren't expressed that night Nina would never forget the nurse with bright blond hair and beautiful green eyes and her name is Estein Ho .

When there training came to an end and was completed they were sent orders that there squadron will be sent to England to fight in the war feelings of joy and angst were in the air Natsuki Kuga being the best pilot wanting to make her self know to the enemy as the

"Ice Wolf" along with her wing man Chie Hallard also ready for battle, as well as Maikoto Minagi, and Nao Zhang but with Nao she was happy to go anywhere causing being the trouble maker she was sometimes got her self thrown in the bridge a couple of times and was wanting out of Virginia so being sent to England was her ticket to freedom, As for Nina Wang she was restless she was determined to find Estien and confess her true felling to her.

All five pilots were ready for war they have been in training through hell and back taking no crap from no one with them being know as

"The Terrors of the Sky" but yet something was missing from each of them the longing of another and wanting to experience love before risking there life's for the great good of the war……

They set out to England the next day not knowing what is in store for them with the War also some of the most beautiful nurse each one of them will ever see, and with 1 being reunited again

Next Chapter Shizuru, Aoi, Mai, Shisho, along with Estein note this is a Love story but its also a war story to so WAR/LOVE so tell me what you guys think and I know I suck at grammar so bear with it please and any suggestions will be appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

I have notice some people ar confused . so here i am going to explain to you like when it says **Nao's Pov: **_this is bullshit _, the POV is what they are Thinking , while **Nao: shut up** means she is actually talking out loud or to someone.

Thanks for the reviews and bearing with me for my bad grammar and for spelling Mikoto and Shiho, and Erstin wrong, um I might update my story once or twice a week depends if I have time cause I go to school and I would love you guys more if you leave me review bad or good, are there any critics out there just leave me something and I will be satisfied.

Anyways enjoy this next chapter and over the next few chapters I will probably be adding other couples like Yukino/Hakura , Midori/Yohko and bring in rivalries like Reito for Yohko and, Tate for Mai , Tomoe for Shizuru, Takeda for Aoi, and maybe Tate two timing for Shiho even thou this is ShizNat , Mai/Mikoto,Chie/Aoi, Nao/Shiho I just have to bring jealousy, and drama into this story and my Story will include the War and dog Fights and action cause I like the idea of Romance and Love also I love WWII movies

* * *

_**1942 February, 12**_

**_Shipped_**

While awaiting there arrival to England on a huge naval ship

**Nao's Pov:** _I'm so bored to death theres nothing to do on this stupid ship_ _hey I wonder what will do first when we arrive to England._

**Nao:** I am so going to try and see how many nurses I can get

Many other pilots and Marines became interested in what Nao was ranting about,

**Nao:** I heard how beautiful the women would be in England, there smiles there pretty faces there lovely bodies

As for Natsuki she was thinking about the real problem how are the going to out fly German planes that are faster then theirs, along with what formations they will being doing in order to maneuver better as a squadron.

Chie walked over to her knowing what Natsuki was thinking .

**Chie:** So how we going to out fly the Germans ?

Natsuki and Chie nodded for Chie to come over to talked and discussed plans

While all this was going on Mikoto had gone to sleep to keep her self from fainting do to the lack of food rations on the ship. While Nao not knowing when to shut up sometimes keep gloating about women and then stared talking about dog fights that were going to happen when they arrived at the base in England that's when a smart remarked came out of her mouth that cause Natsuki to snap .

**Nao:** Its going to piece of cake to shoot down the Germans

This made Natsuki very pissed that Nao was talking about many things she knew little about .It seemed from Natsuki's point of few that Nao thought there future as a joke like it was going to be a piece of cake. Natsuki being Natsuki having a hot head

**Natsuki: Do you think this is a joke Nao while talking about women and being able to shoot planes down like its is nothing ,the Germans have faster planes then us and if any of your planes gets shot your going down to the ground there are no do over's, if your shot down you are finished.**

Everyone fell deadly silent hearing the **"Ice Wolfs"** statement and with Nao avoiding Natsuki's eyes looked away sadly knowing Natsuki's statement was true.

**Nao's Pov:** _I was just trying to pump up the guys and giving them confidence stupid Kuga_

Natsuki saw Nao's expression

**Natsuki:** Nao I'm sorry for my out burst and for yelling at you I know you were just trying easing the tension before arriving in England.

Natsuki face expression looked defeated and sad, Natsuki just looked around at the faces of every in her squadron and closed her eye then opening them.

**Natsuki:** I just don't want to lose any body, I want all of you to make it through this war

As Natsuki became quite again

**Natsuki's and Chie's Pov**: _I would be damned if anything happens to my friends"..._

As Natsuki and Chie finished with their thoughts everyone retired to there bunks.

As for Nao she was laying down in her bunk she kept thinking about Kuga's words

**Nao's Pov:** "**_You get shot you going down to the ground there are no do over's if your shot down you are finished"_** .

Nao was sadden by the thought that there may be a chance not all her fellow pilots were going to make it out this war alive that included herself and her friends so she just closed her eyes

**_Nao's Pov:_** **_When we arrive in England in a day or two I will be ready for anything I will no let them down, I don't know what I will do if anything happened to Chie, Kuga, and Mikoto hell even Nina she's one of use now_ **

Mikoto had woke up when Natsuki snapped at Nao but remained quite she also though about Natsuki's words making her self even sadder

**Mikoto Pov:** _**why did I have to join the war, Why did it have to lead it to them joining with me so they can keep me safe... **_

**_"I will never for give my self if anything happens to them never"_ **

And so she went back to her much needed sleep as for Natsuki and Chie with sad but determined looks on there faces keep going over more formations.

While Nina sat there also hanging on Natsuki's words

_**Nina's Pov:** __"**You get shot you going down to the ground there are no do over's if your shot down you are finished"** God I hope Mikoto, Nao, Natsuki, and Chie and I can make it through please God don't let any of us get shot down ...**NO I'm not going to think about getting shot down I just wants to see Erstin again. God I hope I will find her in England somewhere.**_

Everyone went to sleep thinking what was going to happen to them when they arrive to England.

* * *

_**1942 February, 12**_

_**In England**_

In England many nurses where stationed around the compound

**Shizuru's Pov:** _This place looks like a very big estate that would fit a king _

Thought a tall slender nurse with chestnut colored hair and ruby red eyes

**Shizuru's Pov:** _Ah I have to finish_ _preparing for the next squadrons of Pilots that would be arriving in a day or two to get there shots and for other wounded pilots that were already stationed here_

The Pilots that are already stationed here at the Estate were know as the "Freedom fighters of Great Britain "

**Shizuru's Pov:** _mmm.. I wonder how soon the wounded will be arriving back from a dog fights or maybe some wont come back at all. **Oh my God **why am I thinking about such things that could happen to all the pilots stationed here **ah you're such an idiot**..._

While Shizuru was lost in her thoughts there was Freedom fighter pilot named Tomoe Marguerite who never could take a hint that Shizuru showed no interest in her just stood at the door way and staring at Shizuru in longing gaze

**Tome's Pov:** _God she's so beautiful _

Until the sounds of 2 women arguing brought Shizuru out of her thoughts she looked up at the door entrance and thought she saw something with a teal color but nothing was there and so she thought nothing of it, even thought Tomoe was making a haste run out the estates almost being caught staring well more like gawking but normal people would call it stocking and her fellow pilots would call her a stocker but she would always dismiss those comments and called her self an admirer.

While Shizuru was making the last of the beds 2 out of 3 of her best friends Mai Tokiha and Aoi Senou came walking toward her arguing about having to give the new squadrons arriving there shots.

**Mai:** Ah that is such bull shit that we have to a ship full of Pilots and Marines the shots

**Aoi:**when the should have gotten them in America

Shizuru Viola just giggled at her friends argument

**Shizuru:**why complain we get to see even more cute butts

while telling them both girls blushed accordingly knowing Shizuru enjoys teasing them, well just teasing in general, Aoi and Mai were blushing as Shizuru kept giggling while looking at the door way and seeing a group of new nurse being given a tour by Shizuru's other best friend Shiho Huit having an look of annoyance on her face .

**Shiho Pov:**_ Man why do I have to give this stupid ass tour_

when a certain blond hair green eyes girl asked

**Erstin:** when will the next squadrons be arriving at this base

**Shiho:**They will arrive in a day or two

This made Erstin's face brighter even more

**Erstin Pov:** _God I'm so happy Nina will be among the new squadrons arriving** wait Nina's being shipped here to fight in the WAR,** Man I had to travel around England to different bases trying to find t which base Nina's squadron will be stationed at it took me a little over month to find __the information on the where a bouts of that blue hair and azure eyes with a slender body along with well very well toned muscles..._

As Erstin was day dreaming about Nina,

**Shiho:** Okay girl were heading toward the bar to get a drink and there many pilots who would be there gladly to meet you all.

Erstin was left standing there confused and slightly blushing at the door way not knowing what happened to her group making Aoi, Mai, and Shizuru giggle Mai being the most over joy nurse introduced her self to Erstin

**Mai:** HI I'm Mai Tokiha

while holding her hand out Erstin shook Mai's hand seeing Mai being very happy and cheerful as they were shaking hands as Aoi, and Shizuru made her way over to the two and introduced them selves as for Aoi being just as cheerful as Mai

**Aoi:** HI I'm Aoi Senou

Then the two friends turned to seeing Shizuru putting on her fake mask gave a disappointed look toward there friend and Shizuru complied and gave Erstin a genuine smile its not that Shizuru didn't like the girl its just that she tends to put on her fake mask to admires and new people she meets on daily bases and only a few worth knowing like Mai,Aoi, Shiho, and now Erstin

**Shizuru:**And I am Shizuru Viola

**Erstin:** Nice to meet you guys I'm Erstin Ho

After everyone introduced them selves they headed toward the bar and found a little table and started chatting about where each of them lived before they wanted to join to be nurses and how old they were ,well the three friend already knew about each other but they told Erstin about where they came from Mai went first..

**Mai:** Well when I turned was 18 and I was living in Russia but I didn't pick up the accent cause my father being an Englishmen. I left Russia after they allied with Germany I wanted no part in anything that had to do with Germany and there beliefs .I joined the allies in France and became a nurse even thou I was a great cook in Russia but I just wanted to help everyone that endured Germany's wrath even thou later on Germany broke the treaty with Russia, I was stationed in Paris but the battle came to the front line in Paris I hadn't treated many soldier's so do to lack of training I had along with many other untrained nurses were reassigned to England away from the front lines. I had arrived here in England 3 months ago and that's when I met Shizuru, Aoi and Shiho.

Upon hearing her name Shiho made her way toward the table her friends sat at and seeing the blond headed girl who keep asking questions.

**Shiho:**So what are you guys talking about I heard my name?

**Mai:**Yeah you did hear your name, Erstin this is Shiho she was the one giving you the tour

**_Shizuru:_** Yeah like Erstin would forget Shiho's big curly hair...

Shizuru giggled and Everyone joined in also giggling as Shiho turned a bright red and Shiho: Shut up while turning to Erstin

**Shiho:**Erstin do not listen to Shizuru, instead listen to my story

**Shiho :** I came from France and my Father was in the army and so I came to love being around the military but when Germany started attacking my father told me to join the nurses group cause they were guaranteed transportation out of the country first so I did and my father being a lieutenant had sent my group of nurse which Mai. Aoi and Shizuru were in to England so I would be safe .I was sent a letter from my Father saying he hoped I was safe and by me joining the nurse group he could get me out of the country faster for her my safety, he wrote that he loved me and that I was his pride and joy and that I was strong and smart and witty so he knew I can take care of my self.

Shiho started to get a little teary eyed but held back her tears

**Shiho :**A month later when we were stationed here I got a letter from the army saying my father had been killed I wept for a week but these three people brought me out of it and so now I determined to live and be strong for my father

Erstin stared at Shiho and was also getting teary eyed

**Erstin's Pov:** _Shiho's life it makes sad that the her father died in battle which meant Nina might die as well...**NO** I cant think those thoughts, I know Nina well enough to know that girl is a survivor and the fact she wont go down with out a fight _

With that last thought it made Erstin smile inwardly.

**Aoi:** Well I'm from Italy my country also joined forces with Germany as well it makes me sick to know that I'm apart of such a country, I was a maid to an elderly man and woman but when word got out that Italy joined the Germans I was in shocked and angry. On one of my days off I was walking in town to buy some food for my home and I saw German soldiers riding in cars and walking in the streets when I spotted two Germans in an ally way trying to rape a teenage girl I was so scared for her and myself , but then the some fellow Italian men came from the bar across the street and ran over to help the girl, but 1 was shot and I stood there shocked because they just killed him like it was nothing the other beat to a bloody pulp right in front of me ,the German soldiers just laughed and walk away from the two men and the scared girl and looked right at me. After I saw all those things that just happened in front of me I knew I had to get out of that country. So I got all of my saved up money and got a ticket for a ship that was heading toward France and that's when I met Shiho, Mai, and Shizuru...

Erstin giving a freighting looked at Aoi talking about women being raped by the Germans...

**Shizuru:** Aw I think its mine turn to tell my story

Everyone nodded accordingly Shizuru hesitated for a little bit before starting her story because it was her country that did and are still doing all these horrible things to everyone she was most ashamed out of all of them being of German blood , Shizuru just exhaled her breath not knowing she was holding it in and started to tell her story to Erstin.

**Shizuru:**I'm am from Berlin, Germany I was born and raised there most people in the town believed in what Hitler talked about but I was not one of those people my parents were thou .While Hitler came in to full power and I was 20 and with my parents and we were traveling when I smelled a foul odor as we drove by the forest I saw the most horrible thing you can see Erstin a camp of people who looked like death as we were driving I stared in shock while parents commented "**So it looks like Hitler is controlling the rat infestation"** they both laughed I couldn't believe what my parents and what my country was doing to those people I soon found out that there many camps like the one I saw and that Jewish people were the majority in these camps I couldn't believe it sickened me to know that my parents or any body in that matter could do that to a any human being. So I left and traveled as a refuge on a boat and it brought me to France and I joined the nurses group and well that how we ended up here.

Erstin was shocked and frightened, sickened to hear about the camps she wanted to cry and scream out

**Erstin's Pov:** _**How can some one do that to another human being"** _

but she put those feeling in the back of her head and sighed.

**Erstin's Pov:** _It was only right to tell my story to_

**Erstin:** I'm from Virginia and there was a base close to my home and when I head what had happen to Pearl Harbor I felt bad for all those people and wanted to help them so I joined the nurses group I...and ah

**Erstin's Pov:** _why am I hesitating to tell them about Nina, I should tell them they told me about there lives _

**Erstin:**So I was stationed at the base near my home and I meet some one at a base bar

**Mai:**ooh two people in love and there both in the army how romantic please tell us more

**Shiho:** she would if you would just shut up

Aoi and Shizuru giggling, Mai blushing

**Erstin:** well it kind of not like that...Its complicated

Every one looked intrigued, Erstin Sighed...

_**Erstin:** _Well she's a Fighter pilot and her name is Nina Wong, she has blue hair she tail with azure eyes her skin is a little pale she has toned muscles...

Erstin was describing Nina her eyes had a glazed look in them, and every laughed which brought Erstin out of her haze and made her blush.

**Shizuru:**ah its seems your love struck Erstin

**Aoi:** of course she is did you she her glazed look

Every one laughed as Erstin blushed even more but continued to tell them about Nina

**Erstin:** anyways we meet at the bar she looked mean at first but I saw that she was a softy and we talked about a lot of things and we became friends over the months she introduced me to her squadron which she is ranked 5th in. She had a little over a month of training left when I got orders that my nurse group will be shipping out to England ,and when I told Nina she looked sad and I told her it would be okay will see each other again. Nina nodded sadly but then looked at me in the eyes and just stared I wanted so bad to confess my feelings and kiss her but I didn't and now I regret that she .After a minute or two of just staring each other in the eyes ,"**Nina said I promise I will see you again even if it kills me"**. I was so shocked , and so me being a fool and not kissing her I made the same promise to her, so that's how I ended up here I was stationed some where else in England but I wanted to find out information where Nina's squadron will be stationed at and so here I am a month later and she will be among the next Squadrons that arrives here in next 1 or 2 days..

**Mai:**Oh my god that's so romantic she seems so brave wanting to see one last time before going to war I wish I was in love

Shiho and Aoi nodded in agreement but Shizuru sat there and thought for a moment, she smiled at the thought of Erstin's determination for someone she loves, but she just had to ask how she got the information about where Nina's is going to be located

**Shizuru:** ah, How did you find out where she was going to be stationed?

**Aoi:** ah Shizuru your such a mood killer

Everyone laughed even Shizuru her self couldn't help but let out a chuckle

**Erstin:** oh I know the name of her Squad which she is 5th ranked...I told you that already huh, well anyways I have seen them fly in there formations there the best I have seen even here in England and her leader of her squadron is nicknamed the **"Ice Wolf"** she's number 1 ranked along with Nina's other friend she introduced me to they are the top ranks 1,2,3,4 above her

**Shizuru:** What is the name of the Squadron?

**Erstin:**oh ha there known as **"The Terrors of the Sky"**

_Next chapter "The Terrors of the Sky" will arrive in England I will be putting Hakura in and well it time for the squadrons to get there shots and maybe some will get a little be more..._ _okay guys give me reviews please bad or good, and Once again I'm not very good at grammar so no need to tell me I already know and I'm sorry I took so long to update but school and everything, anyways I hop you enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews and I'm going to change it a little bit you guys may see or not but you figure it out, and there my be a little Pearl Harbor type thing in here to so bear with it .I have notice some people ar confused . so here i am going to explain to you like when it says **Nao's Pov: **_this is bullshit _, the POV is what they are Thinking , while **Nao: shut up** means she is actually talking out loud or to someone. I'm just explaing to those who are still confused.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW GOOD OR BAD WHO CARES JUST LEAVE SOMETHING

* * *

**February 15, 1942**

**ENGLAND**

A transport ship arrived to England ports today holding excited, sad, scared, and determined American soldiers in side of it. With the ship coming to a stop soldiers grabbed there duffle bags and headed out toward the trucks awaiting them.

**Nao:**** Thanks god where out of that hell hole**

**Natsuki:**** For once I actually agree with you**

Chie, Mikoto, and Nina nodding in agreement, while climbing into the back of the truck.

The trucks have been driving for 2 hours leaving everyone to there own thoughts thinking "This is it this is war "until coming to a stop in front a very big estate.

**Nao:**** Damn we get to live here, hell I would have joined the war years ago**

**Chie, Natsuki, Mikoto, Nina looking at her shaking there heads until Chie spoke with a sarcastic tone**

**Chie:**** yeah right I can see it now Nao at the age of 14 running around the estate chasing after nurses**

Everyone broke out into laughter and patting Nao on the back while heading toward the estate, Nao gave Chie a dirty look but had a mischief smile on her face.

**Nao's Pov:** _Hell she's probably right_

**Nao:**** yeah I wouldn't mind older women **

Every one laughed again knowing Nao was telling the truth, but the laughing soon came to a halt when a very loud blond hair commander approached

**Haruka:**** LISTEN UP THE MARINES, PARATROOPERS, AND ARMY INFRINTRY HEAD TOWARD THAT BUILDING AND PILOTS HEAD TOWARD THAT BUILDING THOSE ARE THE BUILDINGS WHERE BOTH OF YOU GUYS WILL BE GIVEN BRIEFINGS **

**Nao:**** Could she be any louder gees**

**Natsuki:**** She probably yells like that so people like you will listen to orders**

**Chie:**** enough the both of you our groups are splitting up so say good bye to everyone**

Natsuki and Nao looking over to the group and everyone is saying goodbye and hugging each other saying be careful and that they will see each other again while sad smiles showed on every face

**Natsuki, Chie, Nao, Nina, and Mikoto Povs: **_This is where it begins this is where we start losing each other_

After everyone saying there goodbyes and walking to there buildings they were ordered to with some soldiers still looking at the other group while walking away and yelling well see each other again and will have a beer the others nodding there heads with sad smiles on there faces The **"Terrors of the Sky"** pilots walked into the building and sitting down in the chairs with Natsuki and the others sitting in the front row and watching the blond commander walk to the front of the room on the stage and sitting next to other empty chairs while 2 nurses, and 2 doctors walked in from the right side of the hall smiling and sat down next to the blond commander

**Nastuki's Pov: **_HAHA the look on Nao's face is priceless her mouth is hanging open like a love struck aaaahhhhhh she's slobbering on me _

**Nao's Pov:**_Holy shit the girl with pink curls is hot, Note to self "TALK TO HER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE", sweet she's looking at me maybe I should use my charm or just give her a wink_

**Shiho's Pov:**_Ah I always have to come to these stupid things why me, at least I get first choice on the hot pilots _

As Shiho was Checking out the new Squadron of Pilots she looked at the front row and saw a red head with her mouth open staring at her giving her a wink, Shiho just brushed it off cause the red head had saliva falling out of her mouth that made here look stupid as this was going on Nao keep staring and thinking about certain things to do to a certain someone and slobbering at the same time

**Nao's Pov:**_ maybe I can hold on to those curls while I'm fuck__**...**_

Natsuki elbows Nao having Nao be brought out of her thoughts

**Nao:**** what the hell Kuga that hurt**

**Natsuki:**** Well you were slobbering on me while your mouth was hanging open staring at that nurse with the pink hair**

Nao's face started to turn really red from all the blushing, making her turn away before she died of embarrassment.

**Haruka:**** LISTEN UP PEOPLE YOUR SQUADRON WILL BE HEADING TOWARD THE MEDICAL CENTER TO GET YOUR FINAL PHYSICAL **

Groans and shouts were heard all throughout the squad saying "**DO WE HAVE TO", "I'M TIRED WE NEED REST" ……. **And one came from Mikoto

**Mikoto:**** WERE HUNGRY WE NEED FOOD **

While everyone was ranting the** "ICE WOLF" **stood up and turned around glaring at her squadrons

**Natsuki: ****Guys shut it **

Everyone in the squadrons became dead silent looking at there fearless

"**ICE WOLF " **leader

**Natsuki:**** Sit up Straight and let the commander finish **

Every had a scared looks on their faces when Natsuki spoke , every except her close friends, and the squadrons obeyed sat up right and shut there mouths and gave their full attention and with that Natsuki sat down.

**Nao:**** Haha damn Kuga your little pups listen to there leader of the pack without second thoughts**

**Chie:**** Shut it Nao you might want to keep your mouth close so no more Saliva will fall out your mouth or the nurse might think your special**

**Nao:**** Ass**

With that Nao shut here mouth and Natsuki giving Chie a node thanking her and Chie gave her a smile in return. Mikoto stayed quite and looked forward but her stomach keep growling which was only heard by Nina

**Nina:**** Its okay Mikoto I'm sure will get feed after the physical okay**

Nina giving her friend a reassuring look and pat on the back Mikoto just nodded and gave her attention back to the commander

**Nina's Pov:**_God I hope she doesn't faint_

The commander gave a nod toward Natsuki for helping keeping the squad in check, Natsuki gave a nod showing your welcome and to continue. Haruka continued were she left off

**Haruka:**** As I was saying you guys will report to the medical center and get your physical and then you will be shown your quarters where your squadron will be sleeping so you can drop off your stuff and then you can go to the cafeteria and eat but before you get up and head out here is Yohko, and Yukino they are the head of the medical center **

Yukino and Yohko stood up from the seats and walk toward where Haruka was standing and spoke

**Yohko:**** Hi my name is Yohko and I'm the head doctor at this base It's a pleasure meeting all of you so if any serious injuries take place I will be there to perform them and this is my assistant Yukino and she will being showing your squadron around………..**

**BURSTING THROW THE DOOR** is a certain Red Head and Leader of the "Freedom Fighters" Yohko sighed and shook her head because she was always late showing up for meeting, Duties, and well everything as the women sat down in a empty chair causing a little commotion among the "**TERRORS OF THE SKY" **but they were silence when Natsuki turn around to glare. As everyone became silent again Yukino spoke

**Yukino:**** As Dr.Yohko was saying I will being showing you around and help you get situated here so will you please stand and follow me**

The squadrons stood up from there seats and grabbed the duffle bags and waited for Yukino to lead the way as she walk off the stage and headed toward the medical center

**Nao's Pov:**_Ah I__finally get to meet some hopefully hot nurses and hey maybe I'll see that nurse with the pink curly hair again and…, oh shit I forgot Natsuki can't read what the hell are we going to do_

**Chie's Pov:**_Crap we need a Plan for Natsuki she can't read good and we need a couple of people to hold Mikoto down when she gets her shots_

**Natsuki's Pov**_:__ oh crap I going to fail there going to take my wings away_

**Mikoto's Pov:**_WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO GET SHOTS_

**Nina's Pov:**_ oh God where all screwed Natsuki cant read, We have Mikoto who is hungry and we have to hold down for her shots, we have to keep Nao on a leash cause shell be acting like a little horn dog when we see all the nurses and I have to find out where Erstin is __**"what a hell of way to spend your first day in England"**_

While the whole squadron was walking across the estate with Natsuki having a scared look on her face with there being a chance she might get her wings taking away, Nao feeling bad for Kuga even thou they argue sometimes, but she knows Kuga loves to fly planes and the fact the Kuga's the best Pilot in the squadron they cant lose her because of some stupid test where you hold an object over you eye and read the letters that's just a dumbest way Nao could think of to lose the**"ICE WOLF"** over, Mikoto looking like a scared cat trying to find a way out a bad situation and last with Chie and Nina thinking of how to control Naos hormones, helping Natsuki pass the physical, and keeping Mikoto in sight and arms reach so she wont run away

* * *

Back in the Building…..

**Haruka:**** MIDORI WHAT THE HELL YOUR ASS IS ALWAYS LATE HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN BECOME THE LEADER OF THE "FREEDOM FIGHTERS" GOD HELP US ALL I'M LEAVING**

Midori rubbing the back of her head with her hand and having a sweat drop hanging on her head and watching Haruka walking away as the 2 nurse make there way toward the medical center, and Yohko giving her a stern look

**Midori:**** I'm sorry I'm late Yohko its just that I got caught up with a few things with the guys and ………well at least I made it right better late then never right**

Yohko looked at the captain for a little with a smile appearing on her face thinking of the captains words** "Better Late Then Never"**

**Yohko's Pov:**_God I shouldn't be smiling at her right now I'm suppose to be angry but yet everyday after a dogfight or a mission and I see her getting out of her plane I cant help but smile knowing she at least came back to me …. She looks so cute trying to apologize _

**Midori's Pov:**_crap I new I shouldn't have started to play card with them Haruka's pissed at me for being late again and Yohko doesn't look to pleased man it looks like I'm going to sleep alone to tonight, oh crap she's walking toward me and she looks pissed_

Yohko walks up to Midori stops right in front of her and sighs

**Yohko:**** Why can't I ever stay mad at you every time you piss me off, and just seeing you makes me smile and makes all my worries of the war go away?**

Yohko wraps her arms around a surprised Midori's neck and kissed Midori on the lips

**Midori's Pov:**_Sweet I thought she was going to yell at me but I get a make out session instead, but hey who am I to complain _

**Midori:**** Because you love me and you know I love you and after every Mission or Dogfight you know I always come back to you no matter what**

As Midori and Yohko's make out session was becoming intense but suddenly came to an abrupt stop causing Midori to look at her girlfriend with a questionable look

**Yohko:**** I have to go help the nurses with the new squadrons and finish my paper work**

Midori giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes pleading for them to continue, causing Yohko to look into her eyes and start kissing her again, which made Midori very happy and start smiling again but it soon came to halt once again have Yohko kissing her one more time and back up toward the door leaving Midori looking like a lost puppy again

**Yohko:**** Don't give me that sad look you make feel like I betrayed you, but I really have to help the nurse and finish paper work and plus after I'm done with those ……**

Yohko walking back up to her sad little puppy Midori and giving her a kiss and walking out the door before saying

**Yohko:**** I can give my puppy a treat that will last her all night maybe even the morning from all fighting she's done and for coming back to me **

Midori was left just standing there before yelling after her girlfriend

**Midori:**** "OH DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE MY TREAT WILL LAST ALLTHROUGH THE NIGHT AND TILL MORNING"**

Hearing that statement madeYohko shiver and now she was even more edger to finish helping the nurses and doing her work as fast as possible, and with that statement made her look back at Midori who was smiling from ear to ear and winking at her causing her to blush. With seeing this Midori she thought to her saying mission accomplished and heading back to play cards with her squadron.

* * *

**February 15, 1942**

**MEDICAL CENTER**

Shiho walked through the doors of the medical center seeing a few of the British pilots left taking the physical and sighed loudly causing most nurses to look at her before she started yelling

**Shiho:**** LISTEN UP LADIES THERE ARE TWO SQAUDRON OF PILOTS THAT ARE COMING THIS WAY AND LET'S JUST SAY THERE HOT **

**Shizuru:**** IF WHAT SHES SAYS IS TRUE LADIES GET READY TO SEE LOTS OF CUTE BUTTS**

Almost every nurse turned red from the blushing, but couldn't help but smile as Yukino walked in with a big group of pilots

**Yukino:**** ok you guys there are two squadrons here so who are your two squad leaders?**

Yukino waited for a reply until a blue haired pilot came forward from the back of the group

**Natsuki:**** Ah that will be me Captain: Natsuki Kuga mam and I'm like the unofficial squad leader of both squadrons it may not say it on p****aper but they know who they want to follow in battle**

With Natsuki walking forward out of the group causing every nurse to look at the hot blue hair captain named Natsuki , until a sly comment came from Nao

**Nao:**** Yes mam this is our fearless leader the "ICE WOLF" by the way ladies SHE IS SINGLE**

This earned Natsuki a few giggles from the nurses, and making her blush accordingly while giving Nao a death glare, but regained

her composer as Yukino spoke again

**Yuino:**** ok well spilt your squadrons up in to groups of five and I will appoint each group to station in which after you complete the station you guys will rotate**

Natsuki nodded and turn around and started splitting up her squadron in to groups and having Yukino appointing them to there stations before showing them which station to go to when they rotate to another of course leaving having Nao,Chie,Mikoto, and Nina in her group to be the last ones assigned. Yukino walked back to Natsuki and pointed her groups toward their first station.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Nao was walking toward the next station she was told to waited in line when the nurses Started to rotate when she saw a certain pink haired nurse changing places with the current nurse there, Shiho was getting the needles ready as she turned around

**Shiho's Pov:** _oh look it's that red from earlier, I got to say she looks much more attractive with her mouth not hanging open and saliva falling out_

**Shiho:**** next, please lie down on the bed and pull your shorts down**

**Nao:** **oh you already want to get me out of my cloths , I was going to ask you out on a date but hey this is better, by the way my name is Nao**

Shiho just smirked at the cocky pilot as she pulls out a very large needle; Nao stopped flirting and looked at the needle gulping

**Nao**: **sweetie do we really have to do this I'm not going to get yellow fever in my barracks'**

**Shiho:**** no you rather she can do it**

Nao looked a plump nurse jabbing her fellow pilots with in the needles hard in the butts, and turned back to Shiho, having second thoughts

**Nao: ****Wow wait just give me a minute**

**Shiho's Pov:** _haha, oh she has a cute butt and cocky attitude, haha look at her she looks so scared might as well just get this over with_

**Shiho:**** honey the government says stick them so we stick them**

**Nao:**** oh so your calling me honey now I think it's a little to soon but hey I don't mind**

And with that Shiho stuck the needle in Nao's cute butt while Nao fells her self faint a little, and after Shiho's was done giving the shots, Nao got up and pulls her shorts up giving the hot pink hair nurse a wink and started to walk away with her ass hurting like hell as she was rubbing it while walking toward Natsuki and Chie

**Natsuki:** **Hey Nao you alright**

**Nao**: **yeah I'm just rubbing ass cause it hurts from when the nurse gave me my shots**

**Nurse:**** EYE EXAM NUMBER 4 **

Chie and Natsuki walk over to the station but while walking Natsuki sees a British pilot pleading with a doctor

**British pilot:**** LISTEN DOC I HAVE PASSES A DOZEN MEDICAL CHECKS IF YOU WRITE THAT THEY WON'T LET ME FLY**

**Doc:**** sorry son**

The doctor stamping fail on the British pilots file while

Natsuki and Chie walking pass them

**Natsuki:**** I'm gonna fail… their gonna take my wings away**

**Chie:**** no they won't just relax, and just read the letters on the piece of paper I gave you**

Shizuru had another pilot in front of her

**Shizuru:**** read the bottom line please**

The pilot reads the line while Natsuki and Chie talked as they waited in line right behind him

**Chie:**** just read the lines I'll be right behind okay**

Natsuki nodding her head, looking not to sure of her self

**Natsuki:**** J, L, M, K, P, O, E, T, X**

While Natsuki was mumbling the letters, when Shizuru had finish with the pilot

**Shizuru:**** thank you, next please**

Natsuki walks up and hands the nurse her folder

**Natsuki:**** mam**

Natsuki waits a little while the nurse reads through her file, while Natsuki put the object over her right eye and says the letter real fast

**Natsuki:**** J, L, M, K, P, O, E, T, X ... eyes like a eagle mam**

**Shizuru:**** slow down fly girl and instead of the bottom read the very top both eyes**

Natsuki smirks and starts to read the eye chart, while Shizuru is looking through her file

**Natsuki:**** W…. ah Q**

Shizuru stares at Natsuki with a concerned look but couldn't help but think about how attractive she is while looking into Natsuki's big green eyes

**Shizuru's Pov:** _she's hot … no wait I have a job do _

**Shizuru:**** read the bottom line again please this time from right to left and every other letter**

Natsuki took a deep gulp, and stared at the eye chart with a concerned face

**Natsuki: ...E…X**

Chie whispering,

**Chie:**** x, e**

**Natsuki****: X, E …… mam I know how this looks**

Shizuru stopped reading the captains file and looked up

**Shizuru:**** I'm sorry captain I'm really am, but our pilots require 20/20 vision**

Natsuki started to stutter while talking

**Natsuki:**** ah mam no …it's not a problem with my eye I can see, hell I can hit a running rabbit with a 3 dollar pistol... I have a problem with letters that's all**

**Shizuru:**** well maybe after some schooling you can come back and take the test again**

Natsuki started pleading with the nurse, when Nao arrived in line behind Chie fearing Natsuki might fail

**Natsuki:**** no, no I had schooling and its just the teachers never knew what to make of it …ah I its just letters I mix them up sometimes that's all. I...I just get them back words some times **

**Shizuru's pov:**_god I fell so bad for her, I'm going to kill her dreams of being a pilot_

**Natsuki:**** look here **

Natsuki pointing toward her file pointing things out

**Natsuki:**** my math and verbal scores are all excellent**

**Shizuru:**** but you barely passed the written exam**

Chie was getting really worried now and stepped in

**Chie:**** yeah, but she did pass it so is it my turn now?**

Shizuru looked passed Natsuki to the pilot behind her giving her a glare for the pilot's rudeness

**Shizuru:**** no you'll wait your ****turn**

Chie looked at Nao defeated and lowered her head and standing up straight

**Chie:**** yes mam**

**Natsuki:**** mam I know how this looks but I know why I'm here to be a pilot and to protect my friends and you don't dog fight with word and you don't dodge letters, its all about feeling and speed, and the manual says a guys that's a slow reader cant be a good pilot that file says I'm the best pilot in this room**

Natsuki just looked into Shizuru's red ruby eyes with a pleading and defeated face

**Natsuki****: ……… mam please……..please don't take my wings**

**Shizuru's Povs:**_I feel so bad that look in her eyes I can't do this to her_

**Nurse:**** Shizuru report to station 3 **

**Shizuru's pov:**_ I have no choice _

Shizuru stamps the file with a pass

Natsuki smiles as Shizuru got up walk toward station 3

**Nao:**** wow Kuga your ass just got saved by that hot nurse**

**Natsuki:**** yeah she did save my ass, speaking of asses Nao how's yours?**

Natsuki hits Nao in the ass where she just got her shots with her folder as Nao yelp causing Chie and Natsuki to laugh.

**Natsuki's Pov:**_I have to thank that nurse later on…._

While in the mean time Mikoto, and Nina where waiting in line for Mikoto's shots and Nina was getting nervous because Mikoto keep fidgeting and was looking for a way out...Nina looked around and heard Nao cursing and catching ,Chie and Natsuki laughing while Nao rubbed her ass, so Nina calls them over

**Nina:**** GUYS COME HERE**

The three walk over to Nina seeing a scared Mikoto, knowing damn well they will have to hold her down ….While a certain Orange hair nurse walked over changing places with current nurse standing stationed there

**Mai:**** next please**

Mikoto just stands there looking at the nurse she was in shock she wasn't thinking about the shot but she couldn't help but think about the nurse instead

**Mikoto's Pov:**_wow she's beautiful_

While the other are standing there waiting for Mikoto to move, Nao decides she is taking to long and pushes Mikoto toward the nurse causing Mikoto to have a worried look on her face while walking up nurse, which caused Nao to earn a stern look from Natsuki and Chie, that Nao just brushed off of course

**Nao:**** what you guys saw her she wasn't moving, you guys and I both know she just needs a little push now and then**

Mikoto walks up to Mai as she turns around with smile on her face, while patting a spot on a bed for Mikoto to lay down on, the 4 pilots looked in shocked that Mikoto obeyed to Mai's will even Mikoto not knowing why she obeyed her self as she laid down on the bed

**Mai's Pov**_:__ ah look at here she's looks so cute with her big yellow eyes awww she's looks like she's going to cry , she__may be afraid of needles_

**Mai:**** please pull down your shorts **

Mikoto did as she was told getting a little teary eyed

**Mai's Pov:**_and she has a cute butt, I'll make sure ill be extra gentle ….wait I shouldn't be think that what about Tate but then again look at her mmm... Mikoto I love the way her name sounds_

**Mikoto:****Is it going to hurt?**

Mikoto's talking brought Mai out of her thoughts and made her look in to yellow eyes

**Mai:**** It may a little but I'll try to be as gentle as possible……and if I hurt you maybe I can make it up to you later on**

Mikoto looked at Mai before processing what she just said

**Mikoto's Pov:**_ is she flirting with me? Not like I mind maybe I should say something back_

**Mikoto:**** If you want to make it up to me later then maybe getting hurt wont be so bad**

The four pilots started shaking there heads while walking away knowing Mikoto will be in good hands , while Nao laughed inwardly

**Nao's Pov:**_way to go Mikoto I knew you had it in you now all we have to is get Kuga some one, that girl needs to get laid …….._

While Mai was smiling to her self, happy that the pilot was a least interested in her as she brought the needle up to Mikoto's butt but not putting it in yet

**Mai:**** how about if I hurt you, you decide where to take me tonight **

**Mikoto:**** Well I'm new here, so don't know what's really around here**

**Mai:**** How about you take me to the bar here tonight at around 8 just ask someone where the bars is they will show you and you can bring your friends and I can bring mine we can dance , eat dinner , and have a drink there**

Mikoto starts to nod her head as the needle gets closing and she's closes her eyes

**Mikoto:**** sounds like a Date**

This made Mai smile as she stuck the needle in Mikoto's butt making the Pilot winch a little on the other side of the room Erstin and Aoi had just walked in after getting more vaccine for the shots , as they walked up to counter with the boxes and taking out the vaccine, little did they know two pilots were waiting in line right behind them one being Chie and the other Nina . As Chie and Nina waited in line Aoi turned around looking while checking out all the pilots as her eyes stopped on Chie

**Aoi's Pov:**_Who is that, tall sexy pilot_

Chie was just talking to Nina about how Mikoto acted with the Orange haired nurse when she felt someone staring at her she turned her head and spotted a nurse with long brown hair staring at her she didn't say anything she just stared back

**Nurse:**** Next please**

Chie walked up and lied down on the bed as she pulled her shorts down a little just staring at Aoi who was blushing like no tomorrow as she looked away. Chie just folded her arms under her chin and smiled at Aoi after the nurse gave Chie her shots, she got up pulled her shorts up and walked towards Nina standing right in front of her, while Nina saw the whole exchange and smirking as Chie spoke

**Chie:**** I think I'm going to like it here in England**

Chie turned her head round one more time looking at Aoi, before she walked away, as the nurse giving the shots asked Erstin to bring her more Vaccine

**Nurse:**** next**

Nina walked pass Chie patting her on the back as she walk toward the nurse before stopping when she Erstin turned around with the vaccine in hand they stared at each other in shock as the tray fell out of Erstin's hands bring them both back to reality

**Erstin:**** Nina**

**Nurse:**** Erstin pick the glass up and clean up that mess, and you get over here**

The nurse pointing to Nina, Nina did as she was told and walked toward the bed still staring at Erstin while Erstin was staring at her while still cleaning up the mess, Nina laid on the bed with her arms crossed under her chin still looking at Erstin smiling

**Nurse:**** pull your shorts down**

Nina did as she was told showing her butt to the nurse and Erstin who was blushing and turned away as she throw the glass away. Nina on the other hand didn't even think much of Erstin's blushing she was just happy to see her again after being away from her from so long. The nurse finished causing Nina to get up

**Nurse:**** next**

Nina pulled her shorts up and walked toward Erstin who was still blushing as Nina gave her a hug and whispering

**Nina:**** I missed you so much, I have to go get settled in right now but please try and find me afterwards I want to talk to you about okay ….Bye Erstin**

Nina let go and walked away still staring as Erstin who keep nodding

* * *

**OUT SIDE THE MEDICAL CENTER 3:00 PM**

After the leaving the Medical Center Yuino gathered all the pilots up and showed them where they will be sleeping as they dropped their duffle bags next to their beds and followed Yukino to the cafeteria got their food and sat down and started eating and talking

**Natsuki:**** I can't believe that nurse passed me**

**Nao:**** Like I said Kuga your ass got lucky as hell, who knows what we were going to do with out you**

**Chie:**** she's right you know**

Mikoto didn't respond she was stuffing her mouth with a variety of food, in till Natsuki and Nao spoke up

**Natsuki:**** yeah well I'm just grateful, I still have to thank her, anyway did anyone have an eventful day?, Nao I know you did so spill**

**Nao:**** yeah I did but before I tell you guys, I just want to know……**

**Nao:**** Why did you listen to that nurse Mikoto? , I was sure you were going make a run for it and we would have to hold you down**

Mikoto stopped eating and looked up at every

**Mikoto:**** well when I saw Mai, that's her name , anyways when I saw her I don't know I just Froze , I can honestly say she took my breath away, and now I have a date with her tonight at 8 at a bar which she told me to invite some of my friends and she'll bring some of hers. So will you guys go with me?**

**Nao:**** of course I'll go**

**Chie:**** yeah sure I want to meet more girls anyway**

Natsuki just nodded, but Nina didn't even pay attention she was thinking about Erstin

**Nina's Pov:**_ I__wonder what I should say to her when I see her..._

Natsuki nudged Nina bring her out of her thoughts

**Natsuki:**** hey Nina you okay**

**Nina:**** I saw Erstin today**

Everyone looked at Nina smiling that their friend still has a chance with Erstin

**Nao:**** yeah did you tell her how you feel?**

**Nina:**** no not yet, I told her to look for me after she was done with her duties, but guys what am I going to say to her when I see her **

**Chie:**** don't weary about that right now just come out with us tonight and you can think about that later okay**

**Nina:**** yeah I guest your right so where are we going?**

**Nao:**** to a bar, Mikoto has a date with that nurse she met earlier, whose name is Mai**

**Nina:**** oh yeah well congratulations Mikoto , you had better luck then Nao here trying to flirt with that pink haired nurse before getting stabbed in the ass with the needle, and Chie well she meet a nurse who just couldn't stop staring at her or her ass**

The little group broke out into laughter as Nao and Chie told them what happened they finished there food and went to back to their sleeping quarters to take a nap before heading out to the bar at 8

* * *

**NURSES SLEEPING QUARTERS **

Shizuru, Aoi, and Shiho were sitting in their beds waiting for Mai, and Erstin to come back. Then In comes Mai running toward them having a big smile on her face

**Mai:**** oh my gods your guys I meet the more hottest pilot today her name is Mikoto and we have a Date to night and I need you guys to come along because she is bringing some of her friends with her to**

**Shiho:**** wow slow down Mai you have a date tonight with one of the new pilots and her name is Mikoto?**

Mai nodded happily, as Aoi spoke up

**Aoi:**** any one is better then that Tate guy from the "Freedom Fighters" squadron**

Earning a nodded and agreement from everyone

**Shiho:**** ok so when, where, and how?**

Mai told them what happened with Mikoto which brought Shiho to tell them about Nao

**Shiho:**** she was so cocky I liked it, but I'm not going to admit it to her, so I stuck her again with another shot, did I mention she had a cute butt and was hot**

**Aoi:**** speaking of cute butts I saw this tall pilot with a tomboyish looks s****he made me speechless I just stared at her and she stared back as Trisha said next she just walked up to the bed and pulled down her shorts and laid down she crossed her arms under her chin still looking at me, and of course I was blushing she just keep smiling at me as she stood up ,her ass was still showing , she just looked down at her self looked back up to me and smirked as she pulled up her shorts before walking up to her friend and looked at me again before walking away . I was in heaven.**

**Mai:**** what about you Shizuru did you meet anyone**

Shizuru looked at Mai and smiled while nodding her head and saw Erstin walk through the door and waving her over. Erstin sat down on her bed wondering what everyone was talking about while still thinking about Nina

**Erstin:**** what are you guys talking about?**

**Shiho:**** pilots we met today**

**Aoi:**** yeah well catch you up after Shizuru tells us about who she met**

**Shizuru:**** well there was this Pilot she is the captain of the squadrons well anyways she walks up to me after I said next and hands me her folder and reads the letters real quick and I thought something was off about so after I tell her to read the other line she confess that she cant read that good and made a speech of being a pilot and then she said "the manual says a guys that's a slow reader cant be a good pilot that file says I'm the best pilot in this room" and she asked my not to take her wings away. I felt so bad for her and yes ladies it did say she is the best pilot in the squadrons well anyways Maria told me I had to rotate so I passed her**

**Aoi:**** ah that does so sweet of you did you get her name?**

**Shizuru:**** no but she has blue hair with most breath taking green eyes I have ever seen**

After Shizuru's story the others told Erstin who they encountered, Erstin grew suspicious they about the way they described each of the pilots then it all made every thing come together when Mai spoke

**Mai:**** oh and I have a date tonight with a pilot named Mikoto and I wondering if you would want to go Erstin?**

Erstin became quiet for a moment then began to smile realizing her new friends just met who older friends

**Erstin:**** yes of course, so umm you guys seemed to warm up nicely to the "Terrors of the Sky" huh**

Everyone looked at Erstin with a questioning gaze and then it hit Shizuru causing her calm demeanor to break

**Shizuru:**** oh my god so the pilots we met today those are your friends**

**Erstin:**** yes Shizuru the captain you met her name is Natsuki Kuga she's their leader she is the best pilot I have seen they even gave her a nick name the "ICE WOLF", and Shiho the pilot you met did she have red hair and green eyes?**

**Shiho:**** yeah how did you know?**

**Erstin:**** That's Nao Zhang she flirts a lot and the most cockiest person I ever met a****nd is ranked number three in the squadron and Aoi what did your pilot look like? And was she the one standing in front of Nina?**

**Aoi:**** well she was tall and had short shaggy hair with a killer smile and yeah she was the one standing in front of Nina….Wait you saw Nina? What happened what did you say to her?**

Erstin started blushing thinking about how she saw Nina's butt, while Nina just keep smiling at her

**Erstin:**** well first of all you met Chie Hallard she's a flirt just like Nao but way more charming and she's rank number 2, and yes I saw Nina she just smiled at me the whole time and after she got her shots she walked over to me and just huge me and told me and said I missed you so much, I have to go get settled in right now but please try and find me afterwards I want to talk to you about okay ….Bye Erstin**

**Erstin:**** oh and Mai your pilots name is Mikoto Minagi she is ranked 4****th**

**Mai:**** Wow and I thought I had it bad , well guess what girls I told Mikoto well meet her and "her friends" tonight at 8 at the bar for dinner, dancing, and drinks and if what Erstin says is true about the pilots we met today then I guess well meet them tonight so be ready by 8 girls**

With that said the little group broke apart and went to their beds just laying down thinking what was going to happen tonight, while 5 pilots were thinking the same thing

* * *

**Ok guys for some reason I kind of feel indifferent about this c****hapter like I wasn't satisfied but what ever tell me what you guys think good or bad. Next chapter they will meet for there date and have their first fist fight and maybe dog fight remember I'll update when I can and thanks again for the reviews and please send me a review **


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEW BUT PLEASE PEOPLE GIVE ME MORE ……… ANYWAYS …

Ok here's the thing I messed up a little bit** instead of Tate/Mai,** **it is going to be Reito/Mai** **and Tate/Shiho okay** and thanks for the loyal reviewers hopefully some new ones will respond but once again to those that are confused

**POV MEANS WHAT SHE OR HE IS THINKING EXAMPLE:**

**Nao's Pov:** _Hell she's probably right_** …………….**

**While when this "****Nao:**** yeah I wouldn't mind older women"……means she is saying it out loud **

**Okay thanks again for reviews and more would be appreciated …enjoy the chapter**

**Oh and the song it "Far Away" by Nickel back **

**...**

**F****EBURARY 15, 1942**

"**THE BAR"**

**8:05 pm**

Mai sat at a table inside the bar she had been sitting for 20 minutes waiting at a table she had saved for Mikoto to show up she had told Reito it was a girls night out , Aoi told Chase the same as well as Shiho who told Tate. Shizuru, Erstin, Shiho, and Aoi were at the Bar ordering drinks when the jukebox started playing as the **"Terrors of the Sky"** walked in.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

As the pilots walked in Mikoto saw Mai and smiled as she walked over and sat down slowing, because her butt still hurt. As for Chie, Natsuki, and Nao they made their way toward the bar to order drinks. While Nina was looking for Erstin.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Nina spotted as Erstin turned around from the bar and they walked toward each other and stood still before Nina pulled Erstin into a tight hug once again and pulled apart.

_  
__**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

_**I Love You...**_

When the song came to an end as they keep their gaze on each other while Natsuki, Chie, and Nao turned around even Mikoto who was talking to Mai and watched in shock as Nina pulled Erstin into a deep kiss, as Nina pulled away to look at Erstin who looked shocked but happy as she pulled Nina in another kiss while Nine picked Erstin up and twirled her around.

**Nina:**** I told you I'll find you and now that I have I want to say I'm in love with you**

**Erstin:**** I kind of figured that when you kissed me, but I love you to**

Nina blushed and kissed Erstin again. Natsuki, Chie, and Nao got their drinks and smiled at a group of nurse sitting at a table Chie and Nao were more then willing to approach them but were trying to get Natsuki to come with them

**Chie:**** come on Natsuki look you can have first pick**

**Nao:**** yeah come on Kuga live a little, might as well get some when the getting is good**

**Natsuki:**** Nao that sounded so corny even for you, and stop asking I'll go with you, geez you guys just don't quit do you?**

**Nao:**** why would we quit were young and hot, might as well use what we got**

**Chie:**** couldn't agree more**

**Natsuki:**** yeah alright let's go**

As the three were walking toward the group of nurse, there were still Shiho, Aoi, and Shizuru at the bar talking and drinking. Shizuru caught Natsuki's eyes at the last minute.

* * *

**Natsuki's Pov:**_oh look it's that nurse, I have to thank her_

Natsuki stopped walking and turned around and walked toward Shizuru, as Chie and Nao headed toward the nurses table. Shizuru, Aoi, and Shiho were talking as Natsuki approached from behind.

**Shiho:**** oh look Aoi we should go introduce our selves to Mikoto**

Aoi seeing Natsuki coming behind Shizuru agreed, while Shizuru looked at them suspiciously as she felt a tap on her shoulder

**Natsuki:**** Hi umm…. Do you remember me from earlier today I know there were a lot of pilots and soldiers but …?**

**Shizuru:**** ah yes of course I remember you , you that cute pilot who can't read letters that good, but is in deed number 1 pilot in her squadrons**

Natsuki blushed and started to stutter as she talked, being a little embarrassed

**Natsuki:**** yes I am… m…my name is Natsuki, What's your name?**

**Shizuru:**** well I'm please to meet you Natsuki my name is Shizuru**

* * *

Chie and Nao walked up to the nurses being each other wing man in battle and out while introducing their selves while the nurses smiled and giggled as Nao spoke, In the mean time Mai and Mikoto talked about how they joined the war and were really hitting it off.

**Nao:**** Hi ladies my name is Nao and this is my friend and fellow Pilot**

**Chie:**** Hi I'm Chie nice to meet you ladies **

**Nao:**** and we couldn't help but notice...**

**Chie:**** that you beautiful ladies were all alone**

* * *

Shiho and Aoi walked toward Mai and Mikoto and introduces them selves as Mai greeted them

**Aoi:**** Hi I'm Aoi**

**Shiho:**** and I'm Shiho…. So what were guys talking about?**

**Mikoto:**** nice to meet you ladies my name is Mikoto, and Mai and I were just talking about how we joined the war… do mind me asking how you guys joined?**

Aoi and Shiho told Mikoto how they came to join the war and in return Mikoto explained to them why she joined and her friends came with her

**Mikoto:**** yeah so I wanted to do something to help and me being the youngest of our group they wouldn't let me go alone so they joined as well, I guess they thought they might as well come cause we have been protecting and watching each others back sine we were little and this war isn't going to change that.**

**Aoi:**** so you guys are really close?**

**Mikoto:**** yeah we are always there for each other, when something happens to one of us, all of get involved .We would never let something big or little break us up , well stick together no matter what**

Shiho and Aoi looked toward the Bar and saw Shizuru still talking to Natsuki

**

* * *

****Natsuki:** **please I want to do something for you, name anything and I'll get it for you did me a big favor, so it's only right I do one for you**

**Shizuru:**** anything?**

Natsuki was losing her cool, and started getting nervous when she was looking at Shizuru eyes, and seeing a mischief glint when the girl repeated anything

**Natsuki:**** ….a yeah anything**

**Shizuru:**** I'm sure I'll think of something but for now you owe me a favor **

* * *

Aoi then Stared at Chie and Nao flirting with the nurses, as Aoi pointed toward Shizuru

**Aoi:**** So that is?**

**Mikoto:**** Natsuki **

Shiho gestured toward Chie and Nao

**Shiho:**** and who are they?**

**Mikoto:**** that's Chie and Nao, the one with shaggy hair is Chie and the red head is Nao**

Mikoto starts laughing as she looked around watching her friends, Natsuki trying to do anything for the nurse who passed her, Erstin and Nina were just making out like no tomorrow, while Chie and Nao were doing what they always do Charm, and flirt with nurses so they wont sleep alone tonight

**Mai:**** Mikoto what's so funny?**

**Mikoto:**** oh ah nothing just watching my friends, Chie and Nao looks like their really not going to bed alone tonight**

* * *

Shiho and Aoi looked at the two, Charming and Flirting with the nurses having a little jealously building inside of them even thou Aoi had Chase while Shiho had Tate, Chie got that sense when someone is staring at her and she looks up and sees the same girl from earlier looking a little mad and the pink hair nurse Nao was slobbering over ,Chie winks and Aoi blushed while looking away, then Chie noticed Natsuki was not with them and started to look around and saw her talking to the brunette that passed her , and Nina making out with Erstin

**Chie's Pov:**_about time those two got together and Natsuki is finally engaging someone, and Mikoto isn't doing so__bad either_

Chie continues to talking to the nurse while glancing at the brown haired nurse staring at her, so Chie elbows Nao and gives her a signal to look over to were she's looking , Nao looks carelessly and sees the pink haired nurse from before and nodes to Chie and they excused their selves from the nurses who looked disappointed

**Chie:**** Sorry ladies will you please excuse us**

**Nao:**** come on don't look so sad we will be back later to talk to you ladies**

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki were talking when Shizuru motioned for them to sit down because her feet were hurting, they talked about what to expect from the war and how the joined and Natsuki keep thanking Shizuru, They walked and sat down and Natsuki introduced her self as Chie and Nao approached

**Natsuki:**** Hi I'm Natsuki, Mikoto's friend and the Captain/Squadron leader of the "Terrors of the Sky"**

Before Aoi and Shiho could respond Chie and Nao sat down and introduced them selves,

**Nao:**** ah yes that right she is our glorious leader the "ICE WOLF" and I am her Third in command, names Nao but you ladies can call me anything you'd like**

**Chie:**** forgive my younger friend for her cockiness we still haven't found a cure, anyways my name is Chie and I'm second in command**

The group giggled at Chie's joke as Nao just smirked she knew she's was cocky, was there any shame about it? Hell no, Shiho and Aoi reached their hands out to introduce them selves

**Shiho:**** Hi I'm Shiho**

**Nao:**** oh I couldn't for get you, you're the nurse that jabbed the needle in my ass, but you're lucky you're attractive so I'll let it slide**

**Shiho: ****is that so? …maybe I can get away with more next time? Since I'm so attractive**

Nao reached out a played with Shiho's big curls, while Shiho was a little taken back, but then intrigued with the words that Nao spoke next

**Nao:**** yeah maybe but I'm only human, so with you being attractive I can only hold my urges in for so long**

**Shiho's Pov:**_mmm… so sure of her self even more then Tate, it maybe worth getting to know her_

**Aoi:**** Hi I'm Aoi**

**Chie:**** well hello Aoi I remember you**

Chie came around the table and kissed her hand, then starts whispering in Aoi's ear

**Chie:**next time if I give you a pip show, you wouldn't mind giving one in return would you?

**Aoi:**** I wouldn't **

**Aoi's Pov:**_Shit did I say that out loud, I have Chase_

Chie raised arched her eye brow while smirking, as Aoi blushed realizing what she had said while Chie went back around and sat down. As Natsuki spoke with a questioning gaze to Chie and Nao who only smiled in return

**Natsuki:**** nice to meet you ladies, Well Chie and Nao this is Shizuru**

**Nao:**** ah yes the Hot nurse who save your ass Kuga, nice to meet you Shizuru**

**Chie:**** I am grateful to you as well Shizuru for I would have deal with 3 children on my own**

**Shizuru:**** it's nice to meet both of you**

**Nina:**** HEY I heard that, and do not compare me with Nao. Mikoto I can stand but Nao that's whole other story**

**Nao:**** well from the way Erstin is on your lap with her tongue down your throat I'm just shocked the fact that you can talk at the moment**

Erstin blushed and while Nina just continued their make out session, with every one laughing at Nao's remark

**Nao:**** that's what I thought, anyways Mikoto who is this beauty?**

**Mikoto:**** oh sorry this is Mai the nurse who gave me my shots**

**Chie:**** Hello … I don't know how you made her stay still, but great job. **

**Nao:**** All I have to say is Mai you're a miracle worker**

**Mai:**** nice to meet you guys and thanks for the compliments**

**Mikoto:**** well since everyone is has been introduce lets order some food**

The group of eight enjoyed their time eating and talking about things they have done , how they got into the war, and what they want to do after the war ,as the other two made out on a bar stool but they didn't notice a certain group that walked in that began to notice them.

* * *

**ACROSS THE BAR **

"**Freedom Fighters"**

Four **"Freedom Fighters" **walked in to the bar because three out of the four of the their girlfriends had told them that they were having a girls night out, so they mad their way toward the bar and sat down in the stools and ordered drinks not seeing their girlfriends at first. As they were talking they looked around saw two pilots get up from a table of nurses and made their way over another table were Tate's girlfriend Shiho, Chase's girlfriend Aoi and Reito's girlfriend Mai were sitting….

**Tate:**** who the fuck is that red head think she is, playing with my girl's hair**

**Chase:**** and who the hell is that kissing my girls hand and whispering in her ear and look Aoi is blushing to**

**Reito: ah come on boys don't get your panties in a bunch**

**Tate:**** shut up Reito and look, Mai's over their to talking to the pilot with spiky hair**

Reito turns around from the bar in rage, seeing a spiky haired pilot talking to his girl. While Tomoe turned as well and seeing **"Her Shizuru"** or so Tomoe thought in her own mind getting close to a certain blue haired pilot as she spoke

**Tomoe:**** those assholes are the apart of to two American squadrons of pilots, I say we give them a proper greeting, and show them wants off limits**

Tate, Chase, and Reito agreed with Tomoe as they walked over to the table and as approaching it Chie saw the group and nudge Natsuki, making Natsuki look at the group as they stopped right in front of them noticing the nurses having a nervous look on their faces

**Nao:** **ah can we help you?**

Nao, Chie, Mikoto and Natsuki looked at the other group of pilots as Reito moved toward Mai while Chase moved behind Aoi with Tate and Tomoe moved next to Shiho and Shizuru

**Tate:**** Yeah you can Asshole, by not playing my girls hair**

Shiho looked at Nao as Tate spoke and giving her an apologetic look, Nao looked at her smirking and then turned to Chie and elbowed her softly and they started laughing as Chase spoke to Chie

**Chase:**** and you what the fuck is your problem kissing my girls hand and whispering in her ear huh?**

**Aoi and Shiho:**** guys please stop this**

**Nao:**** hey Chie looks like we know who wears the pants in their relationships**

**Chie:**** seriously look at them their getting jealous over a little touching, I wonder what will would happen if we actually sleep with them huh?**

Nao and Chie started laughing even more at how easy it was pushing the group's buttons, while Natsuki couldn't help but join in the fun

**Natsuki:**** they would be pissed, I mean look at us and look at them we are way better looking I wouldn't blame these ladies for upgrading, I mean come on turquoise hair please**

**Tomoe:**** fuck you **

**Shizuru:**** Tomoe were not even together you can get that out of your head**

**Tomoe:**** I would be quite, if I were you**

**Nao:**** haha your right Kuga look at them. Great come back by the way turquoise, what joke**

The **"Freedom Fighter"** were getting more pissed off by the second while Chie, looked at Reito and pointed as she spoke

**Chie:**** what is that one, a mute?**

**Reito:**** no asshole I'm just wondering why this fucker is talking to my girl**

**Mai:**** Reito please calm down**

**Mikoto:**** get over your self jackass, if all your going to do is talk then go sit back at the bar**

**Reito:**** talk, just talk I show what else I can do**

Reito swings the first punch hitting Mikoto making her head turn to the side; at this point Natsuki gets up and gives Reito an upper cut with him falling back onto the ground, as she turns back to Tomoe who tackles her to the ground

**Tomoe:**** Bitch**

Chase and Tate both throw their beers into Chie's and Nao's face as they both men jumped across the table tackling them. Nina broke her kiss from Erstin hearing the commotion she ran over to Tomoe and tackled the girl off Natsuki and held Tomoe in her grasp as Natsuki got up and started to do body shots to Tomoe's mid section. Aoi, Shiho, Mai, were yelling for them to stop fight while Shizuru smiled while she watched Tomoe get her ass beat

**Shiho:**** TATE STOP HURTING HER….NAO **

**Aoi:**** CHASE GET OFF OF HER**

**Mai:**** REITO WE WERE JUST TALKING**

Tate started punching Nao in the face; While Chie stopped Chase from punching her again and kicked him off making him land on the table with his back breaking the glass mugs. Chie got up and held Chase down on the table and started punching him in the face as hard as she could, as she broke his nose she let go and went to go help Nao. Mikoto got up after she was punched and rushed Reito and tackled him to ground as he tried to get up again and started to punch him continuously. Chie grabs Tate's shirt and turns him around and punches him hard in the face making him fly back hitting the ground with a thud and helped a bloody face Nao get up

**Nao:**** Thanks Chie, now where's that asshole**

Nao walks over to Tate and straddles him and just starts slamming her fist in to his face, as Chase gets up from the table and Charges at Chie while her back is turned

**Aoi:**** WATCH OUT**

Chie turns around and looks at Aoi seeing her point to Chase and he swung his fist making contact to her face busting open her eye brow, causing blood to get in her eye. Natsuki and Nina were finished with Tomoe as they knocked the girl unconscious and split up making their ways toward their friends, Natsuki went to help Mikoto see the girl get socked in the eye and being rushed back into a wall, while Nina helped Chie seeing Nao not needing help as she saw the red head kicking the shit out the guy lying on the ground unconscious, but as for Chie she was having a hard time with the blood getting in her eye, Nina grabs Chase ,turns him around but as he turns he punches Nina twice , once in the mouth and another in her face making it cut open up under eye while Chie got up wiped her blood off and grabbed Chase like Nina did before with Tomoe , as Nina began to do body shots on Chases ribs.

Back to where Natsuki and Mikoto were fighting Reito having one of them behind and in front of him , as Mikoto punched him and Natsuki swung his body around and punched him, as Mikoto took another turn as she turned him around and punched him again making them go back and forth taking turns. Nao was done kicking the shit out of Tate who she knew had as least 1 broken rib, and smiling smugly as blood ran down her face and seeing Nina work over that Chase guy while Chie held him. Nao then turned to Kuga and Mikoto watching them back and forth taking turns punching Reito in the face with amusement and seeing them slam his head on the table and watched him fall back groaning. Nina stopped punching chase and grabbed him from Chie and held him as Chie gave Him the final hit causing him to fall to his knees and slump forward. That's when Midori showed up late again

**Midori:**** what the hell is going on here?, why the fuck are you guys fighting?**

Midori looked at some of her pilots that she was not to fond of .Getting up slowly. A bruised up Tomoe who was trying stand having her arm on the table holding her up still pissed as she watched Shizuru go up to Natsuki asking if she was okay while touching Natsuki's face who's eye brow was cut open with blood running down her face thanks to Reito and had a bruised face as Shizuru was trying to comfort her, but Natsuki being a hot head was still mad as Shizuru got a wet napkin wiping the blood off her face. Not even paying attention as Shizuru was helping her, she stared as Tomoe with murderous eyes

**Shizuru:**** Are you ok? Where else does it hurt? I'm so sorry for her she thinks that I belong to her when I have said no so many times, she thinks that I'm trying to play hard to get with her.**

**Midori:**** Hello someone tell me what the hell happened?**

**Natsuki's Pov:**_great I've only known this girl for one day and a psycho is already trying to fight me, and were getting yelled for a fight we didn't start_

Nina walked back to Erstin who was worried about her having watched the whole thing , and seeing Nina with a bruised cut under her eye and a busted lip they walked over to Natsuki and them while holding each other. As for Mai she saw Reito had a bloody broken nose, and his head was busted open a little as he stood up next to her trying to hold her but Mai didn't care about Reito at the moment she pushed him away as she was looking at Mikoto who had a black eye forming, a busted lip and cut on her chin. She walks over to see if Mikoto was okay having her hand reached out to touch Mikoto's face but Mikoto was having none of it, she was getting pissed off Mai already had a boyfriend who she just fought and Midori keep yelling, so she grabbed Mai's hand to stop the girl from touching her, as she just looked at Mai with her anger as she's spoke

**Mikoto:**** Don't, go check on you boyfriend he needs and wants your help more then I do**

Mikoto just stares at Mai one last time, who looked like she was going to cry as Mikoto turned and walked away heading toward the Nursing station, As for Nao who holding her hand over cut face with blooded running down as she looked at Shiho next to an unconscious Tate had a very bruised face and a big ass bruised where she had kicked him. Nao snapped at the girl in front of her as Shiho was saying sorry

**Shiho:**** Nao I'm sorry...**

**Nao:**** Don't even go there, I don't need this shit, if you would have told us you had a boyfriends this shit would have never happened**

Chie was listening to Nao's words as blood ran down her face as well, with Aoi's hands on her, one on her shoulder the other on her face caressing her. Chie looked at the guy on the ground knocked out known as Chase Aoi's boyfriend and then looked back at Aoi with the same anger

**Chie:**** what the hell were we thinking we should have just stayed with those other girls **

Chie jerks back from Aoi's touched , and looked at Aoi's hurt expression, the nurse was just helping her but the anger had got the better of Chie as she and Nao turned to follow Mikoto, Nina and Erstin followed, as Natsuki spoke to Shizuru before she followed her friends

**Natsuki:**** well talk about this later**

**Shizuru****: okay please just let me explain **

The "**Terrors of the Sky"** left Midori there with her questions unanswered and as they headed toward the nursing station. Midori looked at her poor excuse of pilots and the nurses and she spoke once again

**Midori:**** I'll talk to them later ,you ladies have to tell what happened here**

**Mai:**** Reito throw the first punch at Mikoto**

**Aoi:**** While Chase throw beer in Chie's face and jumped over the table and tackled her**

**Shiho:**** Tate did the same thing to Nao **

**Shizuru:**** Tomoe tackled Natsuki**

They girls explained everything that happened in the fight while theirs boyfriends and Tomoe looked at them with anger for not defending them. Midori listened and left to talk to the other **"Terrors of the Sky"** as the girls took their boyfriends to the nursing station to clean them up , they knew that the other pilots will probably so that may have a chance to talk to them .

* * *

**Nursing Station**

"**Getting fixed up"**

The **"Terrors of the Sky"** walked in the station and sat down holding their wounds as Erstin went to go and get medical supplies they looked up at the door as Mai, Aoi, Shiho, and Shizuru walked in with 4 other soldiers holding the boys they had just gotten in a fight with. The **"Terrors of the Sky"** watched as the soldiers helped the pilots sit down and lay down on the beds, as the nurses watched them trying to get their attention. Erstin came back with supplies and saw they had company but decided that her friends needed help at the moment.

**Erstin:**** ok Nina, Mikoto I'll be with you in a minute. Natsuki, Chie, and Nao take your shirts off you got blood all over them**

The group of nurses looked up as the pilots were taking off their shirts seeing six packs and well defined muscles and couldn't help but like what they were seeing , Shizuru excused her self from the group and walked toward a Shirt less Natsuki with only pants and a sports bra on

**Shizuru:**** Hey Erstin let me help you Natsuki**

Natsuki nodded and went with Shizuru, as the Youko walked in to check the beat up and unconscious pilots. As Chie and Nao stood there shirtless looking at Aoi and Shiho who were staring at them and not their boyfriends as for Mai who was looking at Mikoto waiting to be checked by Erstin. As Erstin was attending to Nina, Aoi and Shiho walked up the Chie and Nao. Aoi reached out and grabbed Chie's hand seeing Chie was not as angry as before but looking a little restless. They spoke to each other with Aoi's words having a double meaning.

**Chie:**** what are you doing Aoi, you have a boyfriend**

**Aoi:**** So doesn't mean I cant help and care for you does it?, it's my job you know**

**Erstin:**** She's right Chie I need help so just let her help you, and you to Nao let Shiho take a look at you**

**Nao:**** yeah whatever lets get this over with**

Aoi held Chie's hand softly as she guided them to the opposite end of where no one could see them and motioned for Chie to sit on the bed, as Aoi went to the supply cabinet and laid the supplies down next to Chie. Chie just keep looking at Aoi body's as she went to the cabinet and brought some supplies back laid them next to her. Aoi got a wet cloth and started wiping Chie's face slowly with Chie looking right at her.

**Chie:**** so how many stitches is you boyfriend going to need?**

Aoi just keep her eyes locked on Chie's still feeling a little hurt and rejected when Chie jerked away from her earlier, but just she keep wiping all the blood off Chie's face as spoke

**Aoi:**** I don't know , and I don't really care right now, You're my patient as of now and I need and want to give you my full attention since it is my job to help people , an care for you**

Chie heard Aoi's words and kept quite feeling a little bad seeing the hurt and sad look in Aoi's eyes, Chie took a deep breathe and let it out making her self feel calm for what she was about to do. Chie moved her hands slowly to Aoi's waist bring the girl closer, Aoi saw what Chie was doing and didn't stop Chie's wandering hands.

Aoi had stopped the bleeding from Chie's eye brow and started move the cloth down to Chie's body wiping the blood off ,while her other hand keep rubbing up and down the pilot stomach **"to see if she had any bruises"** , Chie being Chie of course felt a little turned on and stood up still holding Aoi's waist and picked Aoi up sitting her on the bed instead, this action caught Aoi off guard but she was please with what was happening, having Chie stand in between her legs still holding her as the pilot moved her head closer to hers . Having their lips brushing slightly but stopped when they heard a whistle from behind them

**Nao:**** Wow Chie looks like you're in good hands, and before you say anything I was not spying on you, I was sent by Kuga to see how you were doing and to see how many stitches you got but looks like you haven't gotten to that part yet so I'll just tell them you not done yet**

Nao walked away snickering, Chie and Aoi broke apart with Aoi blushing as Chie sat down once again to let Aoi stitch her wound up. Aoi finished the stitching and was about to walk back to the group but Chie caught her by the wrist and turned her around and kissed her with passion which took Aoi's breathe away, and Chie walked away after she made her offer to Aoi

**Chie:**** if you want to continue what we started here dump your boyfriend**

**--**

**Nursing Station**

**"Ten minutes before Chie and Aoi"**

Nao followed Shiho as Shiho walked to a another medical cabinet and told Nao to sit down as she started to wipe the blood off of Nao and started apologizing again

**Shiho:** **look Nao I'm sorry for this I am**

**Nao:** **yeah what ever, I was the one hitting on you, your boyfriend was just protecting what's his right**?

**Shiho:** **I'M NOT HIS NO ONE OWNS ME, It's me who owns him**

**Nao:** **haha well I guess you do wear the pants in your relationship, no wonder he got mad**

**Shiho:** **haha yeah well that was funny… I sorry for yelling and for him doing this to you**

**Nao:** **hey it's okay I'm the one still walking, I'm not the one knocked out …. AAAHH OW THAT HURT **

Shiho was almost done stitching when Nao screamed and flinched from the pain which made Shiho laugh out loud

**Shiho:**** oh the cocky Nao is screaming about getting Stitches I wonder what girls would think if I told them that**

**Nao:** **yeah laugh it up, but it's usually me that makes them scream from pleasure not pain, and ….. Well you'll see when I do it with you**

**Shiho:** **ah I see your cockiness was not affected, making such offers to a girl, any way I'm done**

Nao got up and walked toward the Natsuki before turning around to look at Shiho with an intense gaze

**Nao:** **who said it was offer? It's a promise **

And with that Nao left a stunned Shiho to go talk to Kuga who was being stitched up and teased by Shizuru

**Shizuru:** **So Natsuki I your nick name is "ICE WOLF" why do they call you that?**

**Natsuki:** **because when it comes to the ones I love and care about , I would protect them like the leader of the pack showing no mercy to who every is trying to harm them in anyway**

**Shizuru:**** oh that's why you reacted so quickly when Reito punched Mikoto, anyways I like the name "ICE WOLF" but you look more like a cute puppy to me**

Natsuki started blushing as Shizuru was wiping the blood off her body and finishing up her stitches and that's when she saw Nao approaching making Natsuki actually glad to see her

**Nao:**** so Kuga you done yet?**

**Natsuki:**** yeah I just need to put my shit back on, and can you go check on Chie and see how man stitches she got**

**Shizuru:**** well I guess I'll be seeing around little puppy, since you do owe me a favor, okay**

**Natsuki:**** alright well thanks for your help Shizuru **

Natsuki walked off toward Midori to explain what happened, while Erstin was helping Nina and Mikoto

**Erstin:**** alright Nina your fine, only 2 stitches for your cut, and you need ice on your lip**

Mikoto was just sitting in a chair feeling a little betrayed and jealous while looking at Mai comfort Reito , but as Mai was comforting Reito she kept looking at Mikoto who was staring at her with an angry look on her face and seeing Mikoto's face like that made Mai feel guilty inside not only did her boyfriend hit Mikoto first, but the fact that she was comforting him as he fell asleep when she really wanted to go over to Mikoto instead, but once again seeing the pilots face made her have second thoughts

**Mai's Pov:**_I hope she is okay; I need to talk to her, but not right now may be tomorrow when she's not as mad _

**Erstin:**** Mikoto your next... you have blood on you shirt are you bleeding? Take you shirt off and let me check**

Mikoto walked up to Erstin and sat down as Nina took her spot in the chair, she took off her shirt as Erstin requested showing her glistening six pack as well as her muscular arms as she took off her shirt, she caught Mai's eyes roaming up and down her body until they stopped meeting her gaze, Mai looked away blushing from what she was doing, as Mikoto just laughed inwardly at Mai's reaction when she got caught staring

**Mai's Pov:** _she has a hot body and a cute face, oh shit she caught me_

**Erstin:**** okay it looks like you good to go you may have a permanent scar on your chin and you have two stitches with the cut under your eye and you have to keep ice on your black eye so the swelling will go down okay **

Everyone regrouped as the** "Terrors of the Sky"** went in formation as Midori approached them with 3 out of the 4 nurse blushing standing next to them

**Midori:**** okay so hear the thing you guys, I cant have you guys fighting anymore is that understood, even thou those pilots are apart of the "Freedom Fighters" I don't like them and I'm glad you kicked their asses but once again no more fighting got it. Now go back to your quarters and get some sleep because tomorrow you get your planes and you need a good nights sleep because you have to be alert when we fly tomorrow**

**Chie:**** WE? You mean we get to fight **

**Midori:**** yes, we might have a dog fight or 2 tomorrow and I will need all the good pilots I can get is that understood**

**Terrors of the sky:**** YES SIR**

**Midori:**** Alright fall out all of you**

The** "Terrors of the Sky" **and the nurses started walking out the door leaving their boyfriends their with out saying good bye as they made their way toward their rooms while the "**Terrors of the Sky" **including Erstin talked among them self a couple of feet away from the nurses

**Natsuki:** **So it starts tomorrow huh? I really wished we didn't get into that fight tonight we need to be able to focus, and not thinking about those nurses**

**Chie:** **I agree with you but hearing that we get to fight tomorrow makes we want Aoi more, cause we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow do we**

**Natsuki:**** no we don't and your right I really want to get to know Shizuru better, hell I even owe her a favor**

**Erstin:**** Why does it have to be so soon, I mean come on I traveled a month here in England to look for the place you guys will be stationed at and now I only saw you today and now you have to fight tomorrow it's not fair**

**Nina:**** Wow you traveled a month through England to find us?**

**Erstin:**** yeah and now that I have you, so I need to figure out a way to get you out of fighting tomorrow**

**Nina:**** Erstin I know it's not fair to you but don't even try to, I want to fight, but I will also come back to you and then we spend time together **

**Nao:**** Man Nina get's to get laid when she comes back tomorrow but I just wanted to get laid before we go in our first battle what's up with that and I know that Shiho girl wants me and you know Mikoto I saw Mai checking your body out you know she wants you**

Nao brings Mikoto's head down into a headlock, as Mikoto kept smiling and agreeing with Nao. While Nina and Erstin smiled and kissed each other because Nao's comments gave Nina an even better reason to come back to Erstin.While the nurses walked in silence as they looked over at the pilots playing around

**Mai's Pov:**_Looks like she calmed down, maybe I still can talk to her before they go tomorrow. I have to find a way to apologize... Maybe I can cook breakfast for her?_

**Aoi's Pov:**_she kissed me, her lips are so soft ,she had me on the table, her standing in between my legs like that,…aahh... God stop thinking about her you have Chase, but what about her offer? Shit what am I going to do?_

**Shizuru's Pov:**_Natsuki's going to fight tomorrow; something might happen I should tell what I want to night_

**Shiho's Pov:**_Wow was Nao serious, she said it wasn't an offer it was a promise, is she's not going to give up trying to get me? What about Tate I still like him? God... Nao you're making think too much_

The groups headed toward their rooms as they walked down the same hallway with the five** "Terrors of the Sky" **sharing one room and the nurses sharing another. As the pilots came to a stop they turned toward Erstin as the nurses unlocked the door and each of them hugged and said good night to her as the other nurses watched, Shizuru once again walks up to Natsuki but this time she knows what she wants as her favor

**Erstin:**** Good night you guys and you guys better be careful …please bring Nina back to me**

**Nina:**** Erstin don't asked to them to do that, you know I love you and I'll back to so don't worry**

Nina and Erstin kiss each other, as Shizuru walks up to Natsuki, as Natsuki turned to her smiling

**Shizuru:**** I know what I want**

**Natsuki:**** oh yeah what's that**

**Shizuru:**** First I want you to promise to be alive after tomorrow and two I want a good night kiss so I can get throw my day tomorrow without worrying about you**

**Natsuki:**** sounds fair**

Natsuki walks up to Shizuru and puts her hands on her waist as Shizuru moves her arm around Natsuki's neck and they kiss it's a sweet kiss filled with promise but it was getting late so they had to end it as they pulled away

**Natsuki:**** good night **

**Shizuru:**** night puppy**

Nao laughed a little at Shizuru's word, but stopped as she saw Shiho looking at her, Nao just winks and smiles at her as she walked down the hall to her room following Natsuki and Nina. Erstin, Shizuru, and Shiho looked at the retreating pilots again before walking into their room leaving Mai, and Aoi with Chie and Mikoto

**Mai:**** I know you don't want to hear it right now but I am sorry and I will make it up to you**

**Mikoto:**** yeah your don't want to hear it right now but maybe tomorrow is a better time , if I come back tomorrow**

With that Mikoto made her way down the hall into the room, leaving a teary eyed Mai standing there hanging on to her word "If I make it back tomorrow". Mai sniffled and turned to Chie

**Mai:**** what does Mikoto like to eat?**

**Chie:**** anything at long as long as it taste good**

And with that Mai walked away to go to bed still sniffling a little. Aoi stood there looking at Chie who gave her a sad smile and turned to walk to her room when Aoi stopped her, and made her turn around

**Aoi:**** did you mean what you said earlier when you kissed me?**

**Chie:**** Find out when you leave your boyfriend. Good night Aoi **

**Aoi:**** good night Chie … and please be careful tomorrow **

Chie turned and gave her a charming smile as she spoke

**Chie:**** I'll try but I can't make any promises that I can't keep **

Chie gave her another sad smile and walked toward her room, as Aoi watched her retreating figure

It was 11:45 at night everyone was tired from the fight or arguing and went to sleep waiting and thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow

* * *

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHPATER, NEXT CHAPTER MORE ARGUING , MAYBE SOME PEOPLE CHEATING ON THIR BOYFRIENDS, THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE SOME BREAK UPS DEPENDS HOW I FEEL, DOG FIGHTS, AND I WILL BEING PUTTING HARUKA/ YUNIKO IN STORY OKAY JUST GIVE ME TIME **

**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD JUST SOMETHING PEOPLE, AND REMEMBER I UPDATE WHEN I CAN **


	5. READ IMPORTANT still writing story

HEY JUST WANTED TO SAY I WILL BE UPDATING SOON AND I'M GOING TO POST ANOTHER STORY ABOUT KIM AND SHEGO IN ROME AND ITS ABOUT BETRAYAL,GREED,LOVE, OF COURSE JEALOUSY,COLOSSEUM, AND GLADIATORS AND ITS WRITTEN IN A DIFFERENT FORMAT SO DON'T WORRY JUST CHECK IT OUT AND LEAVE A GOOD OR BAD REVIEW OKAY THANK YOU AND CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK


End file.
